Sequential information storage media typically comprise two servo bands in combination with a plurality of data bands disposed between those two servo bands. Each data band comprises a plurality of data tracks. Each servo band comprises a plurality of servo patterns.
It is known in the art to encode in a non-data region of a sequential information storage medium, such as a magnetic tape, linear positioning (“LPOS”) information using a plurality of sequential servo patterns, wherein each servo pattern encodes as least one LPOS bit. Each LPOS word relates to a specific absolute longitudinal address, and appears every 7.2 mm down the tape. Using prior art methods, an LPOS word comprises 36 individual servo patterns, i.e. frames, wherein each frame encodes one bit of information. The LPOS values of two consecutive LPOS words differ by one. Therefore, a tape drive can position a data/servo head assembly at a specified LPOS address thereby achieving a longitudinal resolution of about 7.2 mm.